The Final Plan
by LiOnHeArT2
Summary: This story will not make much sense if you haven't read my first one, Fate of the father, destiny of the son. 12/14 chapters uploaded. Anyway, go ahead, read, and review!!! No flames please.
1. A Day In The Open

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or Dragonball Z or anything else. Everything I wrote is made up, so don't think it looks unright! It so happens I couldn't think of any better names, and circumstances. Now we got that out of the way, enjoy!

Note: This story is a sequel to "Fate of the father, destiny of the son".

****

Giovanni's last attempt

Epilogue:

Eight years have passed since Ash beated Giovanni's creature. Delia and Vegetto are living together, and Vegetto acts more like a father to Ash, than his uncle. Ash had learned Vegetto to turn Super Saiyan 3. Ash and Misty have gotten married, and have a son named Brian. Ash had given up his Pokemon training, so that he could spend more time with his family. All of them live in Pallet Town, and Ash decided to keep his Pokemon for Brian, so that hey could play with them. Ash had tried to learn Misty a few tricks, and now she can also sense other people's energy. Brian had a little surprise of his own for his parents, by turning Super Saiyan at the age of six. He and Ash sometimes train. Brock had decided to stay in Pewter City, to help his father to take care of his brothers and sisters, when he heared that Ash and Misty had gotten married. All was well, until Ash noticed something when he woke up one morning: he discovered that he had a tail. Although a little shocked at first, Ash had learned to live with it. Vegetto explained to Ash that all Saiyans had a tail. Vegetto then showed his, and said that it was there all along, even when they fought against that creature. He also told that if the tail would be exposed to full moonlight, a Saiyan would transform in a huge monstrous ape. From that day on, Ash had concealed his tail, and never went outside during a full moon night. They had no worries, but sometimes they thought about TR. What happened to them? Could they really have stopped their plans? Or is something else about to happen?

Giovanni had made an underground laboratory, deep under the destroyed TR HQ. Their new HQ was somewhere in Johto, although the exact location in unknown. There, new members were trained. In this lab, Giovanni could only think of one thing: revenge. Revenge on Ash for destroying his creation. Revenge on Vegetto for destroying his laboratories. Revenge on everyone that stood beside them. And with the help of his best scientists, he would come up with a plan to destroy Ash and all of his friends, once and for all.

**A Day In The Open **

Ash, his wife Misty and their son Brian, who was holding Pikachu, walked through Viridian Forest, to find a nice place for a picknick. They had planned this for so long, and never really had the time for it. But now they finally had the time they needed. "Hey, this looks like a nice place.", Ash said. He pointed his finger on a nice grassy field, alongside a river. Brian started to play with Pikachu, while Ash and Misty watched him. Brian had Ash's build and hair- and eyecolor, and he had a face which looked a little like Misty's, and he had her tan also. "Well, I must say that our son has got your playfulness.", Misty said to Ash. "But he has your attitude, Misty. Don't forget that!", Ash replied laughing. Misty started laughing too. "Hey, what's all the laughing about?", Brian asked, while he returned with Pikachu. "Nothing, dear. So, what would you like?", Misty said, while reaching for the picknickbasket. "Ham-cheese sandwich, please!", Brian shouted. "Here you go!", Misty said, while handing over the sandwhich. Brian started eating. "And you, Pikachu? What would you like? How's this?", Misty asked, while showing him a can of food. "Pikapika!", Pikachu replied, and started eating to. Ash looked in the basket. "Hmm, you sure have a great selection, Misty!", he said, while reaching for a ham sandwich. "You really think so? Thanks, hon.", she said. "Would I ever lie to you?", Ash asked her. "No, and I will never do that too. You know that.", she answered, while taking a sandwich for herself. Brian watched his parents argue. "Hey dad, how about we spar a little after lunch?", he asked. "Sure, do you want you butt kicked again?", Ash grinned. "Not funny, dad!", Brian yelled. He stood up, and walked away from them. He stopped halfway and waited for Ash, who was still eating. Pikachu had gotten the message, as he was sitting still and waited for things to come. 

Ash finished his lunch and stood up. He looked at Misty. "Don't worry, this won't take long.", he said. "I know. But don't go to far like last time!", she said. Ash laughed while he remembered that day. 

He and Brian were sparring a little, and it was getting more and more intense. Brian wouldn't that Ash holded back, and wanted to fight Ash and his maximum. Ash powered up to Super Saiyan 2, and hitted Brian to hard. He was unconsious after a direct hit. Ash ran up to him, but Brian was allright. A little bruised, but seemingly unhurt. He smiled, and told Ash that he wouldn't be such a fool anymore. Ash smiled, and said that his time would come, sooner or later.

Ash walked up to his son. Brian already powered up to Super Saiyan. Ash did the same. "Allright Brian, a normal match, no energy attacks! Deal?", Ash said. "You got it!", Brian said back. Then they charged at eachother and their match begun. Still, Ash was stronger, but his son had also gotten stronger. Ash hitted Brian in his stomach, and gave him a punch in his upper torso. Brian blocked, and kicked Ash at the head. Ash swung his head away, grabbed Brian's leg, swung him around a couple of times, and threw him down. Ash didn't look tired at all, but Brian was exhausted. Ash powered down, and walked up to his son. "Let's call it a day, big guy. If we keep this up, your mother will get mad at me!", he said smiling. "Aww, allright dad. But I want a rematch when we are back home!", Brian said. "Deal!", Ash said, giving his son a handshake. They walked back to Misty and Pikachu. Misty had watched the match. _"Those two never change. Brian is like Ash when it comes to challenges."_, she thought. _"Ahh, well, some things never change!"_. 

It was getting dark when they left to go home. Pallet Town was still as quiet as it always was. Oak's lab still was still the same, and so were all the houses. Ash and Misty had build their own house here. Brain was getting sleepy, and was already asleep when they arrived home. Ash carried him inside, and putted him to bed. Then he walked outside, and looked at the stars. Misty joined him. "What's on your mind, Ash?", she said, when she saw the serious look on his face. "I think about TR. I know, I shouldn't do that, but still it is bugging me. I don't think we really got rid of them.", he said, bowing his head. "Ash, you shouldn't think about things like that. Whatever happens, happens. And I know you will make a difference. I know you will.", she said. "I know Misty, I know.", Ash said, turning towards her. He smiled. "I'm going to sleep. Don't stay awake to long.", Misty said, and she walked up the stairs to the bedroom. Ash continued to stare ti the sky. _"I know you are planning something, Giovanni. But the question is: when? And as soon as I know when, then I and Vegetto will be ready for you."_, he thought. He walked inside the house, and went to bed.


	2. Giovanni's New Plan

****

2. Giovanni's New Plan

Giovanni sat in his office, with his Persian. He was still thinking of a way to destroy Ash and his friends, so that he finally could carry out his other plans. Then he remembered of something. Ash transformed the last time in, what Giovanni thought, his most powerful form. But what if there was a way to become even stronger? If he decided to carry out his plan, he has to keep that in mind. He then picked up his phone, and dialed a number. A scientist appeared on the screen. "Yes sir, what is it?", he asked, almost whispering. "Have you already come up with an idea? Because I remembered something. It's about that transformation of that guy.", Giovanni said. "I think I know what you mean, sir. You think that he can become even stronger, don't you? Well, then I have an idea. But I need three human volunteers for it, if we carry the plan out.", the scientist said. "Hmmm, what do you have in mind?", Giovanni asked, interested. "Well, we have the technologie to alter Pokemon, so why don't we try it on humans? I think that there is a way to do it. We can give our volunteers the same abilities as our enemies, but more powerful. Think about it, sir. That's a plan that I think that may work.", the scientist told him. "Allright. You have the go for now. I'll give you a volunteer to test on. If it works, he may try first. That person will arrive tomorrow morning. Keep me informed about any results, understand?", Giovanni said. "Yes sir, you have my word.", the scientist said, and the screen went black. _"Great, this is great. Finally, I may have found a way to destroy you two! HAHAHAHAHA!"_, he thought, while smiling evily. And he dialed another number. His secretary appeared on the screen. "Yes sir, what is your order?", she asked. "Let a recruit from Compound A come, tomorrow morning, it doesn't matter which one.", he said. "Yes sir, I'll look it up right away.", she said, and once again the screen turned black. Giovanni grinned, and continued patting his Persian.

Ash woke up, and let out a loud yawn. He looked at his watch. "Huh? It's already 10 o'clock? Time to get up!", he said, and stood up. Misty was already up, he could hear her in the kitchen. Ash picked up his clothes and underwear, and walked to the bathroom. Thirty minutes later he walked down the stairs. "Goodmorning.", he said. Misty turned around. "Goodmorning, Ash. Did you have a good rest?", she asked. "Yeah, I feel great! What's for breakfast?", he said, and looked over her shoulder. "Hmm, fried eggs with bacon! Nice!", he said. "Thanks, dear. By the way, your mother and Vegetto are coming over. I just called them.", she said. "That's great! Maybe I can train a little more.", Ash said cheerfully. "You never change, do you?", Misty said. "Nope, and probably never will.", he replied. Then Brian came downstairs. "Hey, goodmorning, mom and dad.", he said, and walked towards the table. "Goodmorning, Brian. Guess what? Your grandma and Vegetto are coming over!", Misty said. "Oh yeah! That sounds great! Then I can show Vegetto my new techniques!", Brian said, while sitting down. Pikachu had woken up too, and walked towards the young boy. "Pika?", it said. "Hey Pikachu! How is it going?", Brian asked the yellow mouse. Pikachu had gotten older, but he was still fighting fit. "Piiiiiika!", it replied, and putted his thumb up. "Here you are, Brian.", Misty said, and she gave him his breakfast. Ash sat down too, and Misty followed shortly. After breakfast, Ash asked: "Shall I help you with the dishes?". "Nah, that's okay. Just watch over Brian, would you? I guess he wants to train in the yard.", she said. Misty was right, because Brian was already outside. "Come on dad! Let's train!", he shouted. "He knows he cannot win, and yet het still wants to fight me.", Ash nodded. "That's something that he has from you, not me.", Misty laughed. Ash laughed too, and walked into the yard. Then he started to train with his son.

Delia and Vegetto arrived during the day. After the necessary talk, and Brian showing off his new moves, Vegetto and Ash flew off to a small island. They had made this island their own training-grounds. "Well Ash, let's see if I can beat you now!", Vegetto said. "You never know unless you try! Let's start with a simple warm-up, deal?", Ash said back. "Sounds fine. Let's go!". Both fighters transformed into a Super Saiyan. Then they started fighting. Ash still had the upperhand, and Vegetto still tried his best. Constantly the two off them kept on attacking, throwing energywaves and blocking attacks. "Okay! Up one more level!", Ash shouted, and transformed into Super Saiyan 2. Vegetto did the same, and they continued the previous fight, but much faster. They kept on going, until Ash shouted: "Okay! Final form!", and both fighters transformed into Super Saiyan 3. The fight became more intense, but Ash was still stronger. After two hours in their final stage, they stopped and powered down. Both of them were breathing and sweating heavily. "Vegetto, you have improved a little!", Ash said smiling. "Heh, you too! But don't get to confident, because next time I will beat you!", Vegetto replied. After a bit of resting, they took off, and flew back home.

"So, is Vegetto still that much protective about you?", Misty asked Delia. They sat in the backyard, while Brian was playing with Pikachu. "Yes, and I don't mind. I'm sure Ash is the doing the same thing.", Delia answered. "Yes, he is still the same. He is constantly training, but always comes if there is anything, even if it is the slightest thing.", Misty said. She drunk from her tea. Then she sensed Ash and Vegetto fight. "Looks like they're starting.", she said. "I guess so, still the first stage, though.", Delia said. Vegetto taught her too to sense people's energy . "Ash is still stronger, and Vegetto is still trying to keep up.", Misty said. Then they both sensed a great energy increase. "Well, the next level I guess.", Delia said. Brian sensed them too. He looked at Pikachu. "Dad is still the strongest guy in the world!", he said smiling. Pikachu knew that all to well. Then a enormous energy increase could be sensed. "Whoa! Both of them are now at their maximum!", Misty said. She took another draught from her tea. "Would you like some more?", Misty asked. "Yes, please. This tea is very tasty!", Delia said smiling. After two hours, they couldn't sense anything. "Looks like they have pushed their limit even further. The last time they were Super Saiyan 3, it lasted only one hour.", Misty said. "Yes, you can be proud of him.", Delia said. Misty nodded. She was always proud of him, and she always will be. There won't be any difference in that. At that moment, Ash and Vegetto had come back.

Giovanni had welcomed the recruit in his office. "What is your order, Boss?", he asked, a little scared. "Well, it's quite simple. You will be changed into one of my new strongest TR-members, along with two others. You will be better paid, but then again, you will get more important jobs. But before we continue, have a drink.", Giovanni said. The recruit took a glass and took a gulp. Almost immediatly, he felt dizzy, and fell down on the floor. Giovanni dialed a number on his phone. The scientist appeared on the screen. "Yes, sir?", he whispered. "Your subject is ready. It will get to you in a short while. Be ready.", Giovanni answered, and hung up. Then he pushed a small button under his desk. Two guards came in. "Take this recruit to the laboratory, and then resume your previous duty.", Giovanni ordered them. They obeyed, and picked up the sleeping recruit from the floor, and carried him to the laboratory. The scientist was waiting eagerly to begin his tests on the recruit. "Great work. Assistants, secure the subject. I will come along shortly.", he ordered two of his assistants. When they were done, the recruit woke up. He couldn't let out a word, because he had a strip of tape over it. The scientist returned with a tray full of serums. The eyes of the recruit filled with fear, as the scientist readied an injection. "Don't worry, this won't hurt much.", he grinned, and injected the serum in the recruit's veins. The recruit passed out almost immediatly. "Bring him to Test Room 1.", the scientist ordered, and walked ahead of them. When they got in, he closed the door, ready to begin his experiment.


	3. A Nice Vacation Ruined

****

3. A Nice Vacation Ruined

A few weeks have passed. Ash, Misty, Brian and Pikachu are en route to Celadon City, to stay there for their vacation. Ash had promised that a long time ago, and finally had given in. Vegetto and Delia had planned a trip to Seafoam Islands, and would stay there for a week. On their way to Celadon City, Ash and his family decided to take a break at Pewter City. They wanted to know how Brock was doing, since they hadn't seen him in a long time. The gym was still standing, and a happy trainer just left. Ash saw that he had won a badge. _"Guess Brock is slipping off."_, Ash thought, while smiling. They knocked on the door.

"Hey you guys, how are you doing?!", Brock said. He hadn't seen his friends since Brian was born. "Well, we're okay, and how about you? Had a tough match?", Ash grinned. "Guess I'm loosing my touch. But come on in! My father, brothers and sisters are on vacation, and I decided to stay here to run the gym.", Brock explained. They followed him in. "What would you like?", Brock asked, looking at Brian and Pikachu. "What do you have, Brock?", he asked. "Would you like some lemonade?". "Sure, thank you.". After Brian got his drink, he went outside. "He's good mannered.", Brock said. "Thanks, it wasn't always easy, you know.", Misty said. "I know the feeling, especially because I have younger brothers and sisters. But enough about that. Ash, you look alot stronger than the last time I saw you. Still training? And you, Misty, you haven't changed that much, only a little longer, I guess.", Brock said. "Why, thank you, Brock.", Misty replied sarcastically. Ash looked at Brock, and he got the point. "Well, okay then… Ash, are you still training?", Brock asked again. "Yeah, and guess what? Sometimes with my son too. He transformed when he was six years old. So I trained him, and trained with Vegetto myself.", Ash answered. Brock looked at his watch. "Holy sh…!", he yelled. "What is it?", Ash asked. "I totally forgot! I had an appointment with a trainer for a match! Sorry, but I must have that match,", Brock said. "That's okay. We are going to Celadon City for our vacation. But next time you come to our place, deal?", Ash said. "That's great! I would love to cook again for you all!", he said smiling. "Brian! Come on, son! We're leaving!", Misty yelled. Brian walked in, with Pikachu on his shoulder. "Just like your dad, Brian.", Brock said, as they all walked to the door. "Well, seeya! And don't forget to call!", Brock said, and waved as they walked away. "We won't! And don't be to hard on that trainer!", Ash said, as they waved back. Then they turned around and left for Cerulean City, to spend the night at Misty's sisters gym.

"Sir, they have just left Pewter City, and are heading towards Cerulean City.", a dark clothed figure said in a telephone. "Good. We'll intercept them on the route to Cerulean. Stay in Pewter until further order.", a voice said back. Then the connection was aborted. Giovanni smiled. "Good, and now for the first part of my plan.", he said, and picked up the phone. He dialed a number, and the scientist appeared on the screen. "Yes sir?", he asked. "It is time. They are heading towards Cerulean City.", he answered. "Yes sir. You know you can watch everything on the monitor here.", the scientist said. "Yes, I'm coming down now.", Giovanni replied, and hung up. He stood up, and walked out of his office, to a small elevator across the hall. He entered a code, and the door opened. Giovanni entered, and pushed a button marked with 'L1'. The door closed, and the elevator went down. When the elevator was down, Giovanni walked out and entered the laboratory. "Goodday, sir. We are ready to begin.", the scientist greeted him. "Is he ready?", Giovanni asked. "He is perfect, and we are working on even better ones now.", the scientist replied. They walked to a small window. In the room behind it stood some kind of tank, with a glass dome on it. A humanoid-like creature was inside the tank. "Let the fluid out, and the open the dome.", the scientist ordered. The blue-ish fluid was drained and the dome opened up. The creature stepped out. It was just as tall as a man, but was much more muscular. It wore some kind of clothing, made out of one piece and grey-ish colored and with a red R on it's chest, and had black gloves on his hands, and black boots on his feet. It's hair stood up, and was completely white. It's pupils were red, and filled with the lust to fight. It stood there, awaiting his orders. "This is what I call Rocket One. He will only respond to that name, and will obey any order we give him. He has enough intelligence to work on his own in battle. He has learned to use the same kind of attacks like Ash and Vegetto.", the scientist said. "Excellent. Let him leave immediatly, he knows what to do.", Giovanni said, and walked up to the monitor. It showed everything Rocket One could see. Giovanni sat down, and turned to his scientist. "Let's begin.", he said. Te scientist nodded, and opened a part of the roof. Rocket One looked up, and took off. Once he was out in the open, he began searching for his target.

Unaware of what is going on, Ash and his family travel past Mt. Moon. The Ash suddenly stopped. He looked back, sensing something. "Ash, what is it?", Misty said, but then she sensed it too. Brian sensed it as well. Ash turned to his son. "Brian, take Misty to Cerulean City, now!", he said. "But dad, you will need my help!", Brian said. "Brian, listen. You need to take care of your mother. Now go!", Ash said. He looked at Misty, her eyes filled with fear. "Don't worry, Misty. I'll be along shortly. Now go.", he said. Brian nodded, and picked up Misty. "Don't be gone too long, dad.", he said. "I won't.", Ash replied, and took off. Brian and Misty watched Ash going, and then they left for Cerulean City.

Rocket One had found Ash, and vice versa. Ash waited for it to show itself. After a few seconds, Rocket One arrived. Ash saw the R on his chest. _"So Giovanni is still pissed after all. Guess he hasn't learned from his mistakes."_, Ash thought. "So, and who are you?'and what do you want?", Ash asked, after a moment of silence. "They call me Rocket One. And I am here to destroy you.", Rocket One replied, and took his fighting stance. "We will see about that, won't we?", Ash said, who also got ready to fight. Rocket One charged at Ash, and punched him. Ash was dazzled for a moment, but could block the next attack. He thrusted his elbow in Rocket One's chest, followed by a knee in it's stomach. Ash punched him a few meters back. "So, you are pretty strong, Ash. But let's get serious, shall we?", Rocket One said, and started to power up. A white aura began to show. His muscles grew bigger, but not to bulky. Ash waited, and was impressed by it's power. _"Great. Just my luck. Finally me and my family can go on vacation, and I run into THIS freak. I have to go Super Saiyan 3 if he keeps this up."_, he thought. Then Rocket One was finished. He floated there, glowing, and much stronger than before. "Well, I guess now it's my turn!", Ash said, and turned Super Saiyan, and then Super Saiyan 3. Rocket One was impressed. "Well, shall we continue?", Ash asked. "Gladly. Let's see who is standing after our fight!", Rocket One replied. And both fighters flew at eachother.


	4. Super Saiyan 3 Versus Rocket One

****

4. Super Saiyan 3 Versus Rocket One

Ash made the first move, by attacking head on with a small energy blast. Rocket One was blinded for several seconds, and Ash unleashed a barrage of attacks on it. Rocket One didn't had the time to block, and took almost all of attacks. Ash punched it back and prepared a energy blast, and threw it after Rocket One. With a loud explosion the blast had hit home. But Ash knew that it wasn't over yet. His thoughts came true when he saw Rocket One appear from the cloud of smoke. He looked a little bruised, and bleeded a little. Ash let out a grin. "I thought you wanted to destroy me, but I do all the work here. I thought you wanted to get serious?", he said. Rocket One regained some of his strength. He let out a laugh. "If you want a serious fight, then so be it! DARK RAY!!!", it shouted, and launched a huge dark beam at Ash. "KamehameHAAAAAAAA!!!!", Ash yelled, and launched his beam straight at the upcoming attack. With a large flash, the beams hitted eachother. Ash powered up his attack, and then sended the energy straight to Rocket One. He deflected his beam and quickly flew out of the way. The blue-ish beam went just past him. 

When Rocket One looked back, he saw a fist coming to his face. He countered and punched back. Ash got hit and was kicked back, but threw three energy blasts at Rocket One. It deflected all of the blasts, but was distracted long enough for Ash to kick him into the ground. Ash floated a few meters above ground, and prepared his strongest attack. "Ka……Me……Ha……Me……", And let the orb grew bigger in front of him. Rocket One had gotten up, and saw Ash aiming at him. "HAAAA!!!!!!", Ash yelled, and fired straight at Rocket One, who was too late to move out of the way. The blast had torn his left arm and a part of his left shoulder off. Rocket One screamed in pain, and flew up in front of Ash. It looked with hate in his eyes to Ash. Ash stared back, smiling, while he planned his next attack.

Giovanni saw it all happen on the monitor. He continued to watch with growing anger. "I thought you said it was under control! Now look wat is happening! Rocket One is losing! LOSING! Give a damn good explanation, or I'll kill you myself!", Giovanni shouted, while looking at the scientist. The scientist was keeping his cool. "Sir, we still have two others ready. We are working on them now. And they will kill that Ash.", he said. Giovanni looked back at the screen, and saw the beam hitting Rocket One. He saw that the left arm was gone. He stood up and walked away, seemingly calmed down. "How is the progress with number Two?", he asked, while turning to the scientist. "It should be ready in four weeks. If we release it sooner, than everything will be in veign.",the scientist said back. Giovanni nodded, and walked back to the elevator.

Brian and Misty, who had arrived at Cerulean City, entered the gym. After they convinced Misty's sisters not to go outside, they could feel the battle raging on. "Mom, do you think that dad will win?", Brian asked. Misty putted her arm around him. "I know he will. He never let anyone down. And I know he never will.", she said. Then they felt a huge power increase. "Wow, what was that? That wasn't dad!", Brian said. But then they felt another enormous power increase. "That's dad, Brian. Do you feel that?", Misty asked. Brian nodded. "Dad is a Super Saiyan 3 now! Now I know that he will win for sure!", Brian said. Misty looked at him. _"I hope so. Go for it Ash."_, she thought. And they kept on staring in the direction were Ash and Rocket One were fighting.

"How…how could you do that?", Rocket One said. He tried to ignore the pain. "Simple, I have alot more experience than you in battle.", Ash replied. "But enough talk now. I was planning to go on vacation, but then you came along. And my plans will not be ruined by you!". Ash charged again, punched his opponent down, and while Rocket One smacked down once more, Ash raised one hand above his head. "GOODBYE!!!", he yelled, and threw a huge energy blast at Rocket One. With a loud explosion, Rocket One was defeated. Ash couldn't sense it anymore. He then powered down to normal. _"That takes care of that one, but I doubt that was also the last one. I wonder what else Giovanni is up to? Guess time will tell."_, he thought, and flew straight to Cerulean City.

"Yeah! Dad beated him!", Brian shouted happily. "Hey, there he comes, mom!". "Yes dear, I feel it. Let's wait for him.", Misty said. They didn't had to wait long, as Ash arrived shortly after. Brian and Pikachu jumped up in his arms. "Hey dad! You won! You won!!!", Brian yelled. "Pikapi!!!", Pikachu replied. Misty walked up to her husband. "Are you allright? You look tired, Ash.", she said. Ash putted Brian and Pikachu down. "I am a little tired, but I'm also hungry! Sorry, can't help it.", he said with a smile. "Dad, you are always hungry!", Brian said. "Are you not hungry? Now, go see what your aunts are preparing!", Ash said. Brian nodded, putted Pikachu on his shoulder and walked inside. As soon as he knew he couldn't hear him, Ash turned to Misty. "Looks like they never give up. Arrgh, sometimes I hate this! I think I have to pull Giovanni's plug permanently.", he said angrily. Misty took his hand. "Ash, we both know that Giovanni is obsessed to kill you and Vegetto. But please try to put these feelings aside, so we can have a nice vacation.", she said. Ash stared in her eyes, and she stared back. "Allright. When we get back in Pallet Town, I'll discuss with Vegetto what to do next. Deal?", he said. "Deal.", she replied, and they walked in the gym. It was starting to get late.

At the moment of the fight, Vegetto and Delia walked along the beach. Then they both sensed Ash and Rocket One. "I knew this was to good to be true! Sorry.", Vegetto said. "Nevermind that. I also knew it. But I'm worried. Will Ash be able to win?", Delia said. Then they both sensed two huge powers, but one was greater than the other. "I think that answers my question.", she said. Vegetto agreed. "There's no way that his opponent can win when Ash is Super Saiyan 3.". After a short while, the weaker energysignal vanished. "He has won. I knew it.", Vegetto said. _"But what was that thing? Damn! I should have killed Giovanni when I had the chance. If he hadn't shot me, then this would not happen. I wonder what else he's got for us."_, he thought. "Vegetto? What's on your mind?", Delia asked. "Nothing, just thinking about Ash's victory.", he said. Then they walked back to the hotel.


	5. A New Plan, A Family's Technique

****

5. A New Plan, A Family's Technique

A week had passed. Everybody had returned home. Ash had informed Vegetto of the incident. "We both knew this would happen. Therefore we can do two things: we train, or we wait. To me, it's pretty obvious what it will be.", Ash said. Vegetto agreed. "The we have no choice. Listen Ash, your father taught me one last technique that will come in handy now. But this technique requires a lot of practice. Do you think you can handle it?". Ash looked at Vegetto. What was he talking about? "I can. But then you'll have to tell me what kind of technique it is.", Ash said. "The technique is called: fusion. Two fighters fuse into one. But your dad and I never had the chance to actually use it. We practiced, and it worked, but we bever could try it out in battle.", Vegetto said. Ash stared in disbelief, and so did everyone else. Fusion? It sounded pretty wierd. But if they could do it, then they would have a good chance. Ash was the first to speak. "Well, start explaining, I'm watching.". Vegetto walked a little away, and then he turned back to them. "Watch closely, Ash.", He said.

Vegetto stretched his right arm horizontally sidewards to the right, and moved his left arm horizontally across his chest, also to the right. "This is the first thing to do. You will stand to the left of me, and mirror everything I do.", he said. "Then do this: Fuuu…", he took three small steps to the left, and his arms made half a cirkle above his head, and ended up with his arms in the opposite direction. "…sion!", he said, and stretched his arms back to the right, while raising his right leg. "Ha!", he said, and pinned his right leg down to the right, while his right arm went over his head, and his left arm vertically lined with the right under his head. "Then in this stance, we have to point our fingers together.", Vegetto concluded. Everyone looked at him, trying not to laugh. Vegetto saw it. "I know it looks ridicolous, but believe me, it will work. Remeber these two things. You have to mirror these steps carefully, otherwise the fusion will be screwed up. Second, both our energylevels have to be exactly the same. Otherwise it won't work at all.", he said. Ash nodded, and turned to Misty and Brian. "Brian, I want you to train as hard as you can. It may sound strange, but I may need your help, my son.", he said. Brian nodded. "Ash, is it allright if I train with him?", Misty asked. Everyone was silenced. Misty and training? "Do you really want to fight?", Ash asked her. "Well, I am for sure not gonna sit here and watch helplessly. I thought this over, and I decided that I can do my part as well, although I never will be as strong as you.", she said. Ash looked at her, and could tell by the look in her eyes that there was no point in arguing. "Very well. Brian, you may learn your mom a few techniques. Try your best, and when I get back, I'll take over. Understand?", Ash asked his son. "Yes dad. I'll try my best!", Brian said. Ash smiled, and along with Vegetto he took off to the islands.

Upon arriving, Ash an Vegetto started training, as Super Saiyan 3. They tried to hold out as long as they could, and managed to fight for more than four hours. After that, they were both exhausted. While they were resting up, Vegetto told him a little more about fusion. "It is in our family for ages, and as far as I know, it has never been used. But now we might need it.", he said. He stood up, and showed Ash the moves once again. "Now you try.". Ash tried to do the same as Vegetto did. After alot of practice, he finally got it. "Allright, now we try to fuse, without actually doing it. That way, I can give you a few hints and correct any difficulties.", Vegetto said. Ash nodded, and took his place. For the rest of the day, they were training the fusion.

Misty and Brian stood in the backyard. Brian had taught her a few attacks, but realized that the energy attacks had to be learned by Ash. Misty took a fighting stance, and Brian did the same. "Ready, GO!", Brian yelled, and they started sparring. Misty was actually holding out, but not for a long time. After fifteen minutes, she was completely worn out, and kneeled down. Brian walked up to his mother. "Mom, that was great! I'm sure you will become alot stronger. Leave it to dad and me!", he said smiling. Misty stood up. "Thanks, dear. I hope that I don't delay your own training.", she said. "Are you kidding? It's pretty good excercise for me, too!", Brian said. He walked a little away from Misty. "Mom, I'm gonna try to push my limit higher, just like dad did. I know I can do it.", he said, and powered up to Super Saiyan. He then raised his strength as high as he could. He tried to go further, but knew that this was his limit, for now. He then powered down. Misty looked at him. "That was great, Brian. But try not to push yourself too hard, because if you do, you may not even be able to fight at all. Remember that.", Misty said. "I know mom, I know. I'll try one more time, and then I rest.", he replied, and tried to raise his strength once more.

Giovanni walked into the lab. "How is it going?", he asked. "Everything is going as planned. Rocket Two is far stronger than One was. He should be able to finish the job. He is training right now.", the scientist said. He showed Giovanni the trainingyard. Rocket Two looked almost the same as Rocket One, but he was taller, and more muscular. He had white gloves and boots, and his clothing was colored green. His face was the same as Rocket One. He was training against robots, and destroyed them quite easily. "Excellent. How long before he is ready?", Giovanni asked. "Hmm, hard to say, but within two weeks he is fighting fit.", the scientist said. Giovanni let out a satisfied smile. "Good. Keep me informed.", he said, and left the laboratory. _"This time Ash, you will die!"_, he thought. _"And if not, then I'll promise you this: If even Rocket Three fails, then I'll kill you myself!"_. Giovanni grinned and walked into his office.

Jessie, James and Meowth walked through a forest. Since Giovanni's defeat eight years ago, they had resigned from TR and lived in a small house in Vermillion City. They had given up their attempts to steal Pokemon. All three off them are now normal people. "I wonder how Ash is doing. I know that sounds strange, but I guess Giovanni wants him dead.", James said. "You're right, but what could we do? He never believes us if we told him our story.", Jessie replied. "But whe do know what Giovanni is up to.", Meowth said. "What are you talking about?", James said. Meowth showed him a disk. "When we resigned, I went back after Giovanni left his office, and made a copy of his files. And those files are on this disk.", Meowth explained. "So we should let them see that disk?", Jessie said. "Precisely. If Giovanni finds out what I have done, he wants us dead too. So we have no choice but to team up with them, if we ever want a peaceful life.", Meowth concluded. "Then let's leave immediatly. If we leave now, we could be in Pallet Town in a day or so.", Jessie said. Grabbing everything the could need, they left their house and moved out to Pallet Town.

Ash and Vegetto returned from the islands in the afternoon. They had succeeded in their training, and were ready to try it out for real. Now they wanted to show it to their friends. Brian and Misty were training, and Misty was getting stronger every time they sparred. Ash and Vegetto landed and saw them training. When Misty saw them standing, they stopped their match. "Hay, have you done it?", Brian asked. "Well, we're going to show it to all of you.", Vegetto said. Delia, who had watched Misty and Brian train, came out of the house. "You haven't been fused yet?", Misty asked. "No, we are going to show it to you here.", Ash replied. He took his position. "Wait and watch. The fusion only lasts for thirty minutes.", Vegetto said, and walked to his spot. Both fighters took their startposition. "Shall we?", Ash said. "Whenever you're ready.", Vegetto replied. "Allright, here goes!", Ash said.


	6. The Newest Hero, Old Rivals Team Up

****

6. The Newest Hero, Old Rivals Team Up

"Fuuu…", both Ash and Vegetto said, while performing their moves. "…sion!". The moved their fingers to eachother. "Haa!!!", they yelled, and when their fingers touched eachother, a flash of light emerged out of them. The light was too tense to look at. When the light vanished, Misty, Brian, Pikachu and Delia could see again. They were completely speechless, when they looked at what they saw in front of them.

Ash and Vegetto were nowhere to be seen. Instead, another person had appeared. He looked a little like Vegetto, and a little more like Ash. He had a wide pair of pants, colored white, with a blue belt around his waist. He had black shoes, and some kind of black wristbands around his wrists. The only thing that covered his upper body was a black open smock, with orange bands on the shoulders and middle. He stood there, looking at the speechless faces. He smiled. "Impressed at what you see?", he said, with a voice that sounded like both Ash and Vegetto, but mixed together. "Uhm…do you have a name?", Misty finally said. "Of course. You can call me…Ashtto.", he said, and turned Super Saiyan 2. "Wow, what an energy. Looks like I'm more powerful than I thought.". He started practicing some attacks. "Now, let's try this!", Ashtto said, and transformed into Super Saiyan 3. His strength was now far greater than Ash's or Vegetto's. But after twenty minutes, Ashtto seperated into Ash and Vegetto. "Huh? Were that thirty minutes?", Misty asked. "No, it were only twenty minutes. Transforming to Super Saiyan 3 takes up alot of energy, and even the fusion cannot handle that stage for too long.", Vegetto said. "Well, even in Super Saiyan 2 we were stronger than I was when I transformed into Super Saiyan 3. Maybe we can train to be a Super Saiyan 3 for the full thirty minutes?", Ash asked. "No, that isn't going to help. Even if we can find a way, it still uses up to much energy. We are stuck with twenty minutes Super Saiyan 3. So when we fight, we must finish the job quick.", Vegetto explained. "And I would suggest that we use this technique only if we need it.".

Jessie, James and Meowth arrived in Pallet Town. When they saw a bright flash, they walked up to the place, and saw Ashtto standing, while he turned Super Saiyan 3. "Wow, who is that?", Meowth asked. "I dunno, but he kinda looks like Ash, don't you think?", Jessie said. "I guess we can come back later.", James said. They sneaked back out of Pallet, and returned after an hour. James knocked on the door. "Yes, wha-…", Misty said, but didn't finish. She looked at them, with a face that showed anger. "Well look who we have here. What do you want?!", she asked angrily. Ash had appeared, when he heard the arguing. "Misty, calm down.", he said. Misty calmed down, but kept looking mad. Jessie was the first to speak. "Okay, to set things straight, we are NOT working for TR anymore. We live our own lives now.", she explained. "And we have some news that maybe important to you.". "What kind of news?", Ash asked. "We have Giovanni's plan on this disk.", Meowth said, while he showed the disk. "Yeah, and?", Ash said. "Well, since you are the only ones that can stop him, you may want to take a look at it.", Meowth said. Ash paused for a few moments. Misty looked up to him. "It's your call, Ash.", she said. "Very well. Come in.", he said.

"And that's his whole plan?", Ash asked, while looking at the monitor. It showed a long list with the details about the so-called "Rocket Trio". Only the details of Rocket One were listed. "You see, I have already beaten Rocket One. But now we know that there are two more.", Ash said. Misty scrolled down the file, but suddenly stopped. "What is this? "In a occasion of failure, Project Supreme will be initiaded." What the heck does that mean?", she asked. "We have no idea. But it will happen if the rest of the Rocket Trio is destroyed. Until then, we have no choice but to focus on the Rocket Trio.", James said. Ash nodded. Vegetto, who had arrived along with Delia, looked at the list. "This is bad, really bad. Ash, we have to train harder, and push our limits even further. Only then we have a chance of beating them.", he said. Ash agreed. He turned to his former enemies. "Thanks you guys. You have no idea about you just did for us. This may work out after all. But what are you going to do now?", he asked. "Well, we have no place to stay at anymore, so we were wondering if we can stay here for the time being.", Jessie asked. Delia stepped forward. "You can stay at a small island, not far from here. That's the last place Giovanni ever gonna look. Isn't that a good idea?", she asked. "Thank you. We really appreciate that.", James said. "There is a boat on the beach. You can use it to get to the island. Head due north, and you should be there in half a hour.", Ash said. "Thanks again. I guess we better leave now. Good luck!", Jessie said, and the three of them walked to the beach. "Well Vegetto, it looks like we have a situation on our hands. Let's say that we train immediatly. You too, Misty and Brian.", Ash said. "Yes, dad. We will train even harder. Shall we, mom?", Brian asked. "You bet.", Misty said. Vegetto turned to Delia. "If you want, you can stay here, or you can return home. We will get back soon.", he said. "Don't worry, I'll be just fine. Good luck.", she said, and returned home. Ash and Vegetto flew off to train, and Brian and Misty were already training.

Two weeks had passed. Misty finally learned to use energy attacks, and Brian had learned even stronger ones. Ash and Vegetto had raised their strength as well, but still, they could only last twenty minutes fused as a Super Saiyan 3. They decided to take a day off. Vegetto stayed in Pallet Town with Misty and Delia, while Ash and Brian flew to the island were TR was hiding, to bring them some food and drinks. After staying there for a hour, they left off to go home. But while underway, they both sensed something. They both stopped and hovered in the air. "Dad, did you feel that? What the heck is that?", Brian asked. "I don't know, but it is incredible powerful.", Ash said. He turned to Brian. "You go home, and get ready for anything. I'll go check it out.". "But dad, don't you need any help?", Brian asked. Ash grinned, and looked at his son. "Don't worry, Vegetto will help me. But I need you to protect your mom for me. Can you do that?", he asked. "You bet! Be careful, dad!", Brian yelled while he flew off. _"Vegetto, listen up. I don't know what's going on, but I need your help. We might have to fuse."_, Ash told Vegetto telepatically. _"I understand, Ash. I'll be there shortly. Now go!"_, Vegetto said. Ash powered up, and with incredible speed he flew off to the source of the dark energy.

Giovanni looked at the monitor at the lab. Rocket Two was just released, and started his search for Ash and Vegetto. "I can see that this time you have done a great job.", Giovanni said to the scientist. The scientist grinned. "Ash and Vegetto will soon be destroyed.", he said. Giovanni sat down, and kept looking at the monitor. Then he saw Ash. "This is it. Now we'll see who is the strongest.", he said, and waited for the battle to begin.

Ash looked at Rocket Two. "So, I guess you're number Two?", he asked. "Yes, and I'm much stronger than you are.", Rocket Two replied, and powered up. His strength was unbelievable. Ash powered up as well, and turned Super Saiyan 3. _"Looks like Vegetto will be here soon, but not that soon. I guess I have to stall some time."_, Ash thought. "Is this your true strength? It is way lower than mine. Bummer, I thought I would get a challenge.", Rocket Two said. "Oh, but you will get your challenge. You certainly will.", Ash said. At that moment, Vegetto arrived. Ash powered down to normal. "Oh, now there are two of you? That's not fair, but in this case, it doesn't even matter. HAHAHAHAHA!!!", Rocket Two laughed. Ash and Vegetto looked at eachother for a moment. They nodded and flew down. Rocket Two followed them. Ash and Vegetto took their positions. "Your challenge is underway!", they both yelled. Rocket Two just smiled, and waited.


	7. Ashtto's First Battle

****

7. Ashtto's First Battle

Rocket Two was now looking confused. What were those two doing? "Fuu….sion! Ha!", both fighters yelled, while performing the fusion technique. A blinding flash was the result, and Rocket Two couldn't see anything. The light slowly dissappeared, and Rocket Two looked at the spot were Ash and Vegetto stood. But they didn't stand there anymore. Instead, Ashtto had appeared, in his normal state. "And who the heck are you?", Rocket Two asked. "I am neither of the two you just saw. I am the bringer of your demise.", Ashtto replied. "So you better get ready, Rocket Two, because you will die by my hands.". Ashtto took his fighting stance.

"Who is that?", Giovannia asked, but knew that nobody around him knew the answer. "Sir, it seems that a new fighter has appeared. But don't worry; Rocket Two will kill him.", the scientist said. Giovanni had gotten second thoughts. He turned to the scientist. "Get working on Rocket Three, and make him stronger than Two. We may need him.", he ordered. The scientist nodded, and walked to the experiment room. _"Ash, Vegetto, wherever you are, I hope for your sake that you will die now, than to face off against Three!"_, he thought and grinned. He already had made a backup plan, if Two was to were destroyed. But now he watched the monitor.

Brian, who had finally returned home, told Misty everything he knew. Vegetto had already left when he got back. "So, dad is now going to check things out.", Brian said. "Thanks, son. We just have to wait.", Misty said. Delia walked in. "What is going on?", she asked. Misty looked at her. "It's TR again. I know it. Giovanni won't give up that easily.", she said. Then they felt two powers vanish, and one enormous power emerge. "They're fused! I hope Ashtto can beat this thing.", Misty said. And focussing on Ashtto, they waited for the battle to start.

Rocket Two made the first attack, by throwing an energy blast at Ashtto. The blast had hit home. Rocket Two grinned. But then he felt something, and looked behind him. Ashtto floated there, smiling. "You call that an attack? This is how you attack!", he said, and punched Rocket Two straight in the face. Ashtto continued with a barrage of attacks. He then kicked Rocket Two up high, and threw an energy blast after him. With a loud explosion, the blast hitted his target. A little bruised, Rocket Two emerged from the cloud of smoke. "It's time to show you my real strength!", he yelled, and powered up to his maximum. Ashtto was not in the least surprised, and powered up to Super Saiyan 2. Rocket Two charged at Ashtto, and Ashtto charged at Rocket Two. When they collided, the fight started for real. Ashtto kept on attacking, and Rocket Two was blocking and looking for a moment to counter. He kicked Ashtto back, and launched a beam at him. Ashtto took the blast head on, and fired a beam of himself. Rocket Two got hit pretty hard, but wasn't too badly hurt. _"Heh, he is rather strong. Let's see if he can up with this!"_, Ashtto thought, and turned Super Saiyan 3. _"I can't keep on fighting like this for long, so it is time to get serious!"_. The fight continued, and it became more and more intense.

Giovanni watched Ashtto turning Super Saiyan 3. He called his scientist. "How long before Rocket Three will be ready?", he asked. He knew that Rocket Two was going to be destroyed. "Two weeks, if we work around the clock.", the scientist replied. "Get to it.", Giovanni said. _"I think I have an idea to kill them. One at a time. Let's get them were it hurts."_, he thought.

Ashtto beated the crap out of Rocket Two, who couldn't fight back. _"Time to finish this."_, Ashtto thought, and prepared to fire a Kamehameha. But then, the fusion wore off, and Ash and Vegetto reappeared, both ready to launch their attack. They looked at eachother, gathering all their strength and turned Super Saiyan 2. Rocket Two was to badly hurt to actually fight back. His strength was almost gone. Ash looked at Vegetto. They nodded, and turned to Rocket Two. "Ka…Me…Ha…Me…!!!", they yelled, and pointed their hands forward, towards Rocket Two. "HAAA!!!!!!". Two beams launched directly at him, and finally destroyed him. After their attack, Ash and Vegetto powered down, and landed. They were even to weak to fly. "We…did…it…", Ash said. "You…bet…", Vegetto replied, and both fighters laughed. "I wonder…what will…be next…?", Ash asked. "I dunno… Guess… we have… to wait…", Vegetto answered. And then they passed out for a few minutes.

Giovanni picked up his phone in the office. When he saw Rocket Two being destroyed, he had made up a plan with his scientist. They figured out that Ash would come right in their hands, if they abducted his wife and son. "Yes sir, what are your orders?", a man asked, who had appeared at the screen. "Your unit has been called into action. You orders are to abduct Misty and Brian, who live in Pallet Town. A file has been send to you with all details. But remember: I need them alive.", Giovanni said. The man opened the file, and readed it. "Next week? No problem. We will not fail you, sir.", he said. Giovanni hung up. _"Well, now it is up close and personal!"_, Giovanni thought. And satisfied he sat down in his chair.

Ash and Vegetto flew to Pallet Town. It was getting late. "Well, so long. Be ready at anytime.", Ash said. "Yes, we wait and see.", Vegetto nodded. Misty and Brian welcomed Ash home. "Yes dad! You did it!", Brian shouted, while jumping is Ash's arms. "Well done, tough guy.", Misty smiled. Ash hugged her. "For now it's all over. We just have to wait and train. That includes you two too.", Ash said. "We know that, dad. But I'm tired. I'm gonna go to sleep.", Brian yawned. Ash letted him go, and after "goodnight" he went to bed. "I'm gonna sleep too. Don't stay out for too long, Misty.", Ash said. He gave her a kiss, and walked up the stairs. Misty walked outside, and stared at the stars. _"When will this ever end? Why doesn't Giovanni just admit that he has lost?"_, she thought. _"No. He will never give up. Not until Ash and Vegetto, or himself are dead."_. She locked up the door, and went to bed.

The next day, Ash and Vegetto trained again. Trying to master new techniques, their power and energy increased. After the training, they both had lunch. "Vegetto, do you think that we can become stronger than we now are? I mean, we do getting stronger, but not by much. Even if we keep on training, we only increase our strength a little.", Ash asked. "To tell you the truth, I don't know. I really don't. But if there is a way, then we will find it. Trust me.", Vegetto replied. "What about are tails? If we can become an ape, then we…", Ash said. "No, Ash. I know what you mean, but that is too dangerous. For you, and for everyone else. If you transform, you will lose your mind. Your dad once transformed, and I had to cut off his tail to change him back. He was destroying everything.", Vegetto said. Ash bowed his head. "Well, I guess that we have to continue to train.", he said. "You're right. Shall we continue?", Vegetto said. "Allright, let's try to stay as Super Saiyan 3 as long as we can.", Ash said. They transformed, and continued their training.

The next week, Brian and Misty were training too, while Ash and Vegetto were in the mountains. Misty actually learned to fly. They battled in mid-air, and pushed their limits even further. They succeeded, and decided to stop. "Great mom, you are now far stronger than you were at first.", Brian said. "Thank you, Brian. You are getting stronger as well.", Misty replied. They laughed, unaware of the things that were about to happen.


	8. The Abduction, Ash's New Plan

****

8. The Abduction, Ash's New Plan

Four dark-clothed figures had appeared around the house. Two of them aimed their rifles at Misty and Brian. "Ready when you are.", one of them said. "Go ahead.", another replied. The two men took aim, and two plopping sounds could be heard. Misty and Brian were hit by the darts, and almost fell down immediatly. "Mission accomplished. Leave the note and get the hell outta here before those two guys come back!", the leader said. They picked up Misty and Brian, left for their jeep outside of Pallet Two, carried them in and rushed off to TR HQ.

On the island, Ash holded Vegetto off. "Wait a moment. I can't sense Brian and Misty anymore.", he said. Vegetto couldn't sense them either. "Maybe they went to sleep.", he said. "Both of them, all of a sudden, at the same time?", Ash said. "I don't buy that. Let's have a look.". They took off, and flew back to Pallet Town. When they landed, Misty and Brian were nowhere to be seen. They searched the place, and Vegetto found the note. "Ash, you better take a look at this.", he said, and gave Ash the note. It said:

__

Ash, when you read this, Misty and Brian are in my possesion. If you follow the instructions carefully, nothing will happen to them, but with only one mistake made, they both will be history. These are the instructions: Come alone to TR HQ, I guess you know where it is, and fight to the death with Rocket Three. If you win, I will admit my defeat and let your family go. Should you die, well, let's say that I will reunite all of you. So if you have the balls to come, do as your said, within 24 hours. Looking forward to see you Ash.

Giovanni, leader of TR.

Ash was filled with anger. How could that lowlife animal do such a thing? "I will go there, rescue them, and make him PAY!!!", Ash yelled. Vegetto stopped him. "Ash, you and I both know that you will die if you go now. Stay here, we will think of a way to get them back!", he said. "No! There is in this case no point in waiting if my family's lives are at stake!", Ash said. "I know, but there is just nothing you can do now!", Vegetto replied. They both stared at eachother, angrily. Then Ash gave in. "You're right. We should wait until tomorrow.", he said. Vegetto released his grip on Ash, and turned around. The next thing he knew, he was engulfed by darkness.

Ash looked at Vegetto, who laid unconsious on the floor. Ash lowered his arm, after he gave Vegetto a strike on the back of his head. "Sorry, but this means more to me than you ever know. Misty and I were together when I was ten years old. So you see, I can't let her down. You rest up here, and when you wake up this will all be over.", he said. Ash walked out of the door. It was midday. He took off, and flew to TR HQ, with in his mind a plan to rescue his loved ones.

"Excellent work. You have done well, but then again, I didn't expect anything else.", Giovanni told the squad leader. After receiving his reward, he was dismissed. Giovanni looked at a securety monitor. It showed Brian and Misty, still out cold. "It won't be long now.", he grinned. He picked up his phone. "Make Rocket Three ready for action. I think we may have a guest soon.", he told the scientist. "As you wish, sir.", the scientist replied, and Giovanni hung up. "And now we wait.", he told his Persian.

Ash was underway to TR HQ. When he reached it, he could hear a voice. "Well, you have finally shown up. Rocket Three is eager to fight you.", the voice said. Ash didn't need to guess, it was Giovanni. A part of the building opened, and Rocket Three flew out of it. Ash sensed his strength. _"Damn, he is very strong. I have no choice. I must do this."_, he thought. Ash transformed into Super Saiyan 3, and powered up to his maximum. He stared at Rocket Three. He didn't look much different from Two, although he was much stronger and he had a blue-ish outfit, with a red R on his chest. For the rest, he looked exactly the same. "Well, I wanted a challenge, but you have no chance against me.", he said. "Well, we'll see about that.", Ash replied. They both charged at eachother, and clashed in battle. Ash was holding out, to a degree, but Rocket Three wasn't even trying. Ash got pretty beaten up, but refused to give up just yet. He tried a Kamehameha, but Rocket Three just deflected the blast. "My, is that all you've got?", he grinned. He charged at Ash, and punched him several times. Ash couldn't defend himself, but still he didn't give up. "Well, I must say, you take quite a beating, but I haven't even started with you yet.", Rocket Three said. Ash looked at him with a bruised face. Rocket Three punched him again, and kicked him down. Ash slammed hard in the ground. He powered down to normal. He tried to stand up, but fell down. _"Dammit, that it has to end this way."_, he thought. Then he noticed something. Although it was becoming late midday, the moon had appeared high in the sky. Ash gathered all his strength, and turned Super Saiyan. He then pulled his tail out, and waited.

Brian had woken up. He looked around, and then he woke up Misty. "Mom! Wake up! Something is going on outside!", he said. "Aaah, my head…", Misty said. She stood up, and shook her head. "Are you allright?", Brian asked. "Yeah, I'm fine. Let's get out of here.", she answered. "Yeah, leave that to me!", Brian said, and blasted the door open. A few guards came in, but they were easily defeated. Brian and Misty looked around the hallway. Then they sensed Ash's energy. "That's dad!", Brian said cheerfully. They ran through the hall, hoping to find a way out. But along the way, they suddenly stopped. "Mom, dad is getting the crap beaten out of him!", Brian yelled. "Ash…", Misty said. "Come on, Brian, maybe we can help him!", she shouted and they continued their search for an exit.

Giovanni saw Brian and Misty escape. "Good, very good. This will fit in perfectly!", he grinned. He then looked at the monitor which displayed Rocket Three's vision. He saw Ash get beaten up good. He grinned. _"This time Ash, you will not win!"_, he thought. And he sat back and enjoyed the view.

Ash lay down there, and exposed his tail. _"I…wonder…how long…I…have to…wait…"_, he thought. Suddenly, he felt a strange feeling inside him. His heart started pounding heavily, and his tail started to move uncontrolled. _"This…is…it…"_, he thought.

Brian and Misty decided to blow up a wall, and emerged outside. They saw Rocket Three floating, and Ash was nowhere to be seen. "Ash! ASH!!!", Misty yelled, while tears rolled down her eyes. "Dad! DADDY!!!", Brian shouted as well, and his rage allowed him to go Super Saiyan 2. "Mom, we have to find him!", he said. "I know, let's go!", she replied. Rocket Three appeared in front of them. "You are not going anywhere, except to Hell!", he said, grinning. He smacked Misty into the walls, knocking her out. Brian became enraged, turned Super Saiyan 2, and began to fight. But he was no match, and he was eventually thrown into the walls as well. Rocket Three was about to finish them, when he sensed something. Something…huge.


	9. Ash's Transformation Goes Insane

****

9. Ash's Transformation Goes Insane

Ash's body began to grow. His eyes turned red, bloodred. His clothes were ripped to shreds. A huge pillar of energy emerged out of him. He started the grow hair, and he got a large mouth. He grew to an enormous size, and became a huge ape. His fur was yellow, and his power was enormous. But something was wrong, Ash couldn't remember a thing; his humanity was gone. He stood up with a terrifying scream, and turned to Rocket Three. Ash walked up to him, and smacked him down with one hand.

"What the heck is THAT?!", Giovanni yelled, while looking at the yellow ape. "I don't know, sir.", the scientist replied. "But it is not entirly a bad thing.". "What do you mean by that?!", Giovanni demanded. "Look at him, sir. He is not a human anymore. He is a wild beast, with no sense of humanity inside of him. He is a raging monster.". Giovanni looked at the screen again, and watched Ash destroying everything. "You are right. He is a raging monster, but that doesn't make him any less deadly. Let's wait and see.", Giovanni said.

Brian woke up, and crawled out of the rubble. He saw Misty lying, wounded at her head, and he walked up to her. But then he sensed something else. Whas that…his father? Brian flew up, and looked straight in the face of Ash. "Whoa! Dad, is that you?!", Brian said. Ash let out a scream, and punched Brian down. Brian stood up. "Dad! Don't you remember me?", Brian yelled. Ash launched a beam out of his mouth, and Brian had to run for his life. He barely dodged the blast, which destroyed most of the rocks. Ash let out a loud triumphant roar, and continued to ravage everything that came in his way. Brian looked at his dad. _"What has happened to him? Why is he destroying everything? This isn't good, but maybe I can change him back."_, he thought. Then he remembered his mother, who was still lying out cold. He walked up to her. _"Maybe he will come to his senses when he sees mom."_, Brian thought. He tried to wake her up, but with no effort. He then picked her up, and flew up, to reach his dad.

Vegetto had regained consiousness. He stood up, feeling the back of his head. "Damn Ash, why did you do that?", he said to no one in particular. He tried to walk, but didn't get far. A stinch of pain mad him fell on his knees. _"He hit me hard. What was he thinking?! He will die out there!"_, he thought. He stood up, and Delia walked in. "Vegetto? Are you allright?", she asked. "Yeah, I'm fine. That son of yours knocked me out.", he replied. "How come? I mean, he wouldn't do such a thing, would he?", she asked. Vegetto passed her the note. "Read this, and you will understand. He really cares about his family, and went almost berserk when he saw that note.", he said. Delia looked at the note, while her eyes were filled with anger. She discarded the note, and looked at Vegetto. "We better not interfere. Ash always comes through for his loved ones.", she said. Before Vegetto could say something, they sensed something. An enormous power had emerged out of nowhere. Delia and Vegetto stood there, speechless.

Brian flew to his father, while holding Misty, who was still out cold. "Dad! Get a hold of yourself!", Brian yelled. Ash turned around, and he was about to smack Brian down, when he saw Misty. He hesitated for a moment, and lowered his arm. "Do you remember her? That's your wife! My mother! Please dad, try to remember!", Brian said, almost crying. Ash looked at his son, and Misty. He stretched an arm out, and touched Misty with a finger. "Dad? Is it coming back to you?", Brian asked, surprised. Ash didn't say anything, he didn't even let out a sound. He just watched his son and Misty. And then it came back, little by little. He remembered all the good and bad times he and Misty had. Ash started to become more relaxed, while he started to recall everything. Then he looked at his son. The memories of him came back as well. All the times they trained, played and went on holidays. He remembered every single detail, and gained control over his body and mind. He stroke his finger over Brian's and Misty's head, gently. Brian let out a smile. "Dad…", he began, but a blast sended him away flying, straight into the grounds. He crashed first, while holding Misty in front of him, so she didn't crashed as well. He passed out, while he saw Rocket Three with an extended arm.

Ash saw his son and wife crashing into the ground, and saw Rocket Three smiling evily. Ash let out a loud scream of pain, agony, and loss. He somehow realized that something had to happen if he wanted his family ever to be safe again. His body began to glow, while dozens of energy bolts flashed around him. Then, he let his mind take over.

Rocket Three saw the hatred in Ash's red eyes. Giovanni saw it as well. "Huh? What's happening now?", he asked. "I don't know sir. I wish I knew, but it looks like he is changing back.", the scientist said. They both looked at the screen, with growing fear about what could happen next.

Delia and Vegetto stood outside. "Damn, Ash has used his tail. He transformed into an ape.", Vegetto said. Delia nodded. Then she looked at Vegetto. "Why don't you change? You have a tail, do you?", she asked. Vegetto smiled. "Remember that I can only transform if my tail is exposed to the moon. And now it's concealed, so nothing will happen.", he answered. Delia looked satisfied, but then the sensed a sudden burst of energy. "Rocket Three?! He is still alive?! I thought Ash defeated him!", Vegetto shouted. Delia tried to reply, but then they sensed something else. The huge power grew even more. "Ash…what's happening to you?", Delia said. "I don't know, but somehow, he is regaining control. And he is transforming. The only question is: into what?", Vegetto said. Delia looked at Vegetto, and then stared back in the direction where the energy came from. All they could do is wait.


	10. Ash, The Super Saiyan 4

****

10. Ash, The Super Saiyan 4

Brian looked at his father, who began to glow. Ash was engulfed in a bright orb of energy. During all this, Ash regained his humanity and realized that he had to stop Giovanni once and for all, and that this was the only way to do it. He thought about Misty, Brian, his mother, Vegetto, everybody he cared about, and made that his weapon to beat Rocket Three.

The light became more intense, although the orb became smaller. Ash had started to shrink to his normal, human form. Brian could faintly made out a silhouette, and recognised his dad. Misty started to wake up. Brian looked at his mother. "Mom? Are you allright?", he asked. "Could have been better.", she smiled. Then she sensed Ash, and looked into his direction. "What is happening to Ash?", she asked. "I don't know, mom. But his strength is greater than ever.", Brian replied. Misty nodded, and they flew back to the ground. When they landed, a few rocks were destroyed. They looked into that direction, but a cloud of dust blurred their vision. When that faded away, they could look at Ash.

Ash stood on a pile of rocks. He had is normal size back. Out of the back of his pants stuck his tail, but it was reddish colored. Ash upper body was completely covered in reddish fur, with the exception of his hands, a part of his chest, neck and head, which remained normal. His hair was black, and was longer than normal, with two locks of hair alongside his face. His eyes were somehow yellow, and his eyelids were red. Ash looked at Rocket Three, who couldn't say a word. Then Ash looked at Misty and Brian. "Dad? Is that really you?", Brian asked, scared. "Ash? What has happened to you?", Misty asked, also scared. Ash smiled, and put his thumb up. He then flew off to them.

Vegetto and Delia sensed Ash, who's power has jumped through the roof. "What has happened to Ash? He is stronger then ever!", Delia shouted. Vegetto comforted her. "It's okay. He has become more powerful, to stop Rocket Three.", he said. _"But he has transformed as well. The question is, into what?"_, he thought. "Go get that bastard, Ash. Make him pay for what he did.", Vegetto said. And together with Delia he stared into direction of the battlefield.

"Daddy!", Brian shouted, crying out of joy. Ash picked up his son, and hugged him. Misty walked up to him, and also cried. Ash tried to comfort her. "Don't worry, it's still same old me.", he said. "But now I'm a Super Saiyan 4. And I will need this new strength to beat Rocket Three over there.". Misty looked at him. Although he looked somehow evil, he still had that comforting look. "Go get him Ash. And then, please come home."

, she said. "Don't worry.", he said, and putted Brian back on the ground. "I will defeat this guy, and then I'm going after Giovanni, if he isn't gone already. If he is, I will be ready for him.", Ash said. "Now go. And tell Vegetto that he doesn't need to help me.". Brian and Misty flew off, back to Pallet Town. Ash flew in front of Rocket Three. "And now it's between you and me.", Ash said, and got ready for battle.

Giovanni looked at the monitor. "This can't be happening!", he shouted. He then turned to his scientist. "Prepare for immediate evacuation. I hope that your stuff is in the main lab.". "Yes sir, it is. But who will be the next person?", the scientist asked. Giovanni looked at him, grinning evily. "That person would be…me.", he said. "Get everything ready, we're leaving now!". In less then ten minutes the whole base was evacuated, all underground, by means of subs. Giovanni continued to watch the fight on a remote monitor in the sub. "First I want to know his strength. I must be stronger than him, do you got that?", he said to his scientist. "Yes sir, we will begin right away when we arrive at our lab.", the scietist replied, amd walked off. Giovanni stared to the screen. _"Next time Ash, we will fight it out, and I will destroy you, and everyone that stands in my way!"_, he thought.

Ash charged at Rocket Three, and attacked him with a barrage of attacks. Rocket Three couldn't defend himself too well, and he got hammered pretty hard. Ash kicked him away, and threw an energy blast after him. With a loud explosion the blast collided with Rocket Three. Ash waited a moment, and Rocket Three, now badly hurt and wounded, emerged out of the cloud of smoke. He looked mad, very mad. "You will pay for this! I can't be beaten by someone like you!", he yelled, but he knew he couldn't win. "I heared that before. And you know what? I'm tired of it. First your boss abducted my wife and son, so that I will be defeated when I fought you. And now you look like you just want to give up?! You will pay, for what you did to my FAMILY!!!", Ash yelled, and powered up to his maximum. His aura was still yellow. Rocket Three looked scared, because he knew he was going down. But he had one last trick to use. "Let's see how you handle this!", he yelled, and cupped his hands. "Kamehame…", and pointed the attack at Ash. Ash was a little surprised, but he knew that this attack couldn't do any harm to him. "Take your best shot.", he said. "Enough!!! HAAAAAAA!!!", Rocket Three screamed, and launched the beam straight at Ash. It hit dead on.

Underway, Brian and Misty could feel the battle raging on. "Dad is winning! Mom, he is actually winning!!!", Brian yelled out of joy. "I know, dear. He truly is capable of doing the impossible sometimes.", Misty replied. "Come on, let's go home.". And both of them flew off to Pallet Town.

Rocket Three smirked. He had launched his attack straight at Ash, and he didn't even dodge it. He lowered his hands, but then he saw something in the cloud of dust. "It can't be! It hit dead on!", Rocket Three yelled, as he saw Ash standing, seemingly unhurt. Ash grinned. "Was that your best attack? Not very original, I must say. But allow me to demonstrate how it is done!", he said. "Ka…Me…Ha…Me…!", he yelled, and pointed his hands forward. Rocket Three couldn't move an inch of fear. "IT'S ALL OVER FOR YOU! HAAAAAAA!!!!", Ash screamed, and fired his beam straight at his enemy. It collided and Rocket Three screamed out in pain. "GO TO HELL!!!", Ash yelled, and Rocket Three was finally defeated, but his head remained. It bounced on the ground. Ash flew to it, and picked it up. He looked into the eyes. "Giovanni, if you can see and hear me, mark my words: I will not rest until I've found you and defeat you!", Ash said, and crushed the head in his hand. He then powered down to normal. _"Hmm, not that much tired. Better go back."_, he thought, and flew off.

Vegetto walked up to Ash, who just landed. "Well done, Ash. Although you didn't had to knock my lights out.", he said. "Otherwise, there was no way I could go. I hope you understand that.", Ash replied. "I do. So, what are we going to do now? Sit back and enjoy our free time?", Vegetto asked. "Yeah, I guess so. But you won't have time for that.", Ash said. Vegetto looked surprised, but then he knew what Ash meant. "You want me to become a Super Saiyan 4?", he asked. "That's right. And I suggest you start right away.", Ash said, and suddenly transformed into Super Saiyan 4. "This is how it looks. Once you look like this, you know you have done it.", he said. Vegetto looked at Ash, astounished. Ash powered down to normal. "Good luck. You will need it, Vegetto.", Ash said, and walked into his house, where Misty and Brian were waiting.


	11. Peaceful Times Never Last Long

****

11. Peaceful Times Never Last Long

A few months have passed since Ash defeated Rocket Three. It almost looked like Giovanni had vanished from the planet, since nothing was heard from him from that day on. So Ash and his family tried to have a great time. Today they arrived in Goldenrod City, where TR's former building was replaced with a hotel. They decided to stay there for a few days, before travelling back home. Vegetto and Delia once again travelled to Seafoam Islands, since they liked it so much. They planned to stay their for two weeks. Jessie, James and Meowth had returned to their house, when they heared that TR had fled. But peace never remains long, especially if you are a former member of TR.

James walked outside the house, looking into the morning sun. "Ahhh, there's no place like home!", he said. Jessie walked out of the house, and picked up the newspaper. "Hey, come in James. Your breakfast is waiting.", she said as she walked back. "Yeah, coming.", he replied, and followed her inside. He didn't notice the black van parked in the woods. Out of it, a few men appeared, armed with rifles. One of them gave the rest their orders. "You all know the mission. No survivors, understand? But wait with that until I've got what I want.", he said. "Yes sir.", the group agreed. "Move out! Surround the house!", the leader said. He himself walked up to the house, loaded his pistol, and hid it under his jacket. He knocked on the door. Jessie opened, and he forced his way in. The rest of the group shortly followed after him.

"For the last time, what do you want?!", James yelled. He and his friends were tied up and sat on the floor. Finally, the leader spoke. "You have betrayed TR, and you know what the sentence for that is, don't you?", he said. "What are you talking about?!", Jessie said. "We have proof that that Meowth over there stole some information from him. And you passed it through to his mortal enemies.", the leader continued. "He knew?! Why didn't he send you earlier?", James asked. "Simple, because we didn't know where you were. But we always thought that sooner or later you three would return here.", the leader said. One of his men walked in. "Everything is ready, sir.", he said. "Good. Get everyone out of the house, and wait in the van. I'll be along shortly.", the leader said. The man nodded, and ordered everyone out of the house. The leader turned to his prisoners. "You guys didn't understand the main rule of our organisation.", he said, and attached a silencer to his gun. "You will never leave TR.". He took aim, and fired three shots. He then walked out of the house and to the van. He got in, and started the engine. "Here you go, sir.", one of his men said, and handed him a remote control. "Thanks. Mission accomplished.", he said, and pressed the button. A loud explosion followed, and where once the house was standing, was now nothing more than a pile of burning rubble.

"…and that's the report our reporter just gave us. We will keep you informed as this tragedy unfolds.", a journalist said. Ash, his family and his friends watched the news. They saw scenes from the burned house. Jessie, James and Meowth were all dead. "Shit, this isn't right! I don't know why, but I know for sure that Giovanni is still around, and he gave the orders to kill those three!", Ash said. He looked infuriated. He looked at Vegetto. "You need to train harder, and wait for the next full moon. Then we try to get you to Super Saiyan 4.", he said. Vegetto nodded. He knew that there wasn't any other choice. Ash looked at Misty and Brian. "You two need to get stronger as well. At this moment, we have to be ready for anything.", he said. They both nodded. "Yes, dad. I will get stronger, and mom will too. I'll make sure of that!", Brian said. "We start immediatly tomorrow. We have no other choice.", Ash said. "Now, we all get some rest, and I'll see you tomorrow. You to, mom. You can help us by sensing anything that comes close to us.", Ash said. Delia nodded. "I will, son. But I wish there was another way.", she said. "Yeah, I hoped that too. But there isn't. So we have to do this like I suggested.", Ash said. "Now, let's get some sleep. We need to be rested tomorrow.". And after those words, everybody left to go to bed.

During the night, Ash woke up because he heard something. "Misty, wake up. Something is wrong.", he whispered. He stood up, and quietly walked to Brian's room. He then heard that sound again, by the front door. He opened Brian's door, and woke him up. "Go to you mother, Brian. Now!", he whisperd, and Brian left his room. Ash tried to sense something. Five men in total, surrounding the house. He tried to contact Vegetto. _"Vegetto, wake up! Some men are around here!"_, Ash said. _"Yes, I can sense them. I'll be around quick!"_, he said back. Ash agreed, and walked downstairs, to the front door. He then heared the sound of breaking glass, in the livingroom. He sensed two men coming inside. _"Allright. Showtime!"_, he thought, and pointed his finger in the livingroom. He then fired two small beams, killing the two men. "Shit, what was that?!", he heard someone yelling. Ash pointed his finger into that direction, and fired again, killing a third. He then sensed Vegetto coming. _"The rest are for you."_, he told him. _"Heh, you're to kind."_, Vegetto replied. Ash waited for Vegetto to do his job. He then picked up the bodies and carried them outside. He dropped them on the ground, and Vegetto did the same. They noticed a red R on their chests. "TR. Well, let's finish up here. You go back, Vegetto. And, thanks.", Ash said, and pointed his hand at the bodies. A large flash desintegrated all of them. "Hey, anytime.", Vegetto said. Ash walked inside, and Vegetto walked home.

The next morning, Ash cleaned up the house, and installed a new windowglass in the livingroom. Vegetto arrived. "Well, still cleaning up I see.", he said. Ash nodded. "Yeah, but now it's fixed.", he replied. He putted away his tools, and looked at Vegetto. "Let's start. I know you don't have much luck in transforming.", he said. Vegetto nodded. "But I will do it. Sooner or later, that is.", he said. "I see that Misty and Brian are getting stronger as well.", Vegetto said, as Misty walked in. "Why, thank you. Maybe we should have a match sometime. Just kidding.", she smiled, and headed outside were Brian was waiting. "Let's see how good she is.", Vegetto said. "Sure. But not for too long.", Ash replied. Vegetto nodded, and both men walked outside. Misty and Brian had already begun, and Delia was watching them. "Hey, I heared about last night.", she said. "Nah, don't worry about it. It's okay now.", Ash said, while he watched Misty and Brian fight. _"I think we don't have to wait long now. Giovanni must know by now that his men are gone."_, he thought. Misty and Brian landed. They both looked tired, sweating heavily. "Wow, mom. You are getting better everyday!", Brian said. "Good work, Brian. You too, Misty.", Ash said. Misty smiled at him. He smiled back for a moment, and flew off. Vegetto followed him.

On the island, Ash transformed into Super Saiyan 4. Vegetto turned Super Saiyan 3, and they began fighting. Ash won rather easily, and knew that Vegetto still had a long way to go. "Vegetto, I suggest that you train harder than ever, without me around. I'll have a look around Johto and Kanto.", Ash said. "If you insist. But you know that I won't be of much help if something happens.", Vegetto said. "You won't have to help me, unless you are a Super Saiyan 4. Good luck, you will need it.", Ash said. "Thanks, you too.". Ash powered down to normal, and took off. _"Take care, Vegetto. I hope to see you soon."_, Ash thought, and speeded up, leaving Vegetto behind. But nobody knows that the toughest battle is not so far away.


	12. The Last Enemy Reveals Itself

****

12. The Last Enemy Reveals Itself

Ash flew over Kanto, while looking down to the cities, hoping to see anything to could help to find Giovanni. _"Nothing here, not even at Cinnabar Island. Well, looks like I have to go to Johto."_, he thought, and flew in that direction. Then he suddenly stopped, and looked down. He floated above a forest, but something was not right. A part of the ground looked different from the rest. _"Looks like I found something."_, he thought, and tried to sense something. He couldn't sense anything. _"I have to get down, because I can't sense anything. But then again, I'm not sure if this is the right spot."_, he thought, and landed. But he wasn't alone.

Deep underground, a scientist saw Ash landing. "It seems we have a guest. How is the boss doing?", he asked. Then a door opened. "I'm just fine.", a voice said. It was Giovanni. He was completely different. He wore some kind of vest, and a dark outfit. He had gloves on his hands, and boots on his feet. His head remained the same, except for his eyes, which were bloodred. His body looked much stronger than before. "Boss? Are you sure?", the scientist said. "Yes.", he simply replied. He walked up to the monitor. "Well, Ash is looking for me. I better not dissapoint him.", he said, grinning evily. He turned to an elevator, and entered it. "Be ready for my signal.", he said, and the door closed. "You heared the boss. Everyone to his post!", the scientist yelled. Everybody in the room returned to their seats. Meanwhile, the elevator was heading up. _"This it, Ash. I'm going to destroy you, your family and friends. You will die by my hands. If you want a job done right, you have to do it yourself."_, Giovanni thought.

Ash searched the ground, but couldn't find anything. _"Damn, it isn't the right place after all. Time to go."_, Ash thought. He flew up, but then sensed something huge. And it was coming from below. Ash heard some kind of sound, and looked into that direction. Giovanni stood there, looking at him. "Hello Ash. Time to finish this useless thing.", he said. Ash looked down, surprised. Was that really Giovanni? Ash could sense his power, but the giovanni he met before was far to weak. "Who the hell are you?", Ash demanded. "Do you really have to ask, Ash? I'm Giovanni, remember, but I'm not the same as before. I will defeat you with my own hands!", Giovanni yelled, and flew up. _"Huh? He can fly? I wonder what else he has in store for me."_, Ash thought. Giovanni hovered in front of him. "I can do anything now. I'm new and imrpoved. My loyal scientists have done a terrific job. I'm reborn!", he said, laughing. "We'll see about that.", Ash said. _"Vegetto, Misty, Brian, if you can hear me, I'm about to fight with Giovanni. That's right, he is our final opponent. Misty, Brian, get over here. Don't worry, you don't have to do much. Vegetto, I hope you are getting stronger as well. Get over here when you are ready."_, he told his friends. _"Ash, we are coming now."_, Misty said. _"Ash, I'm getting closer to my goal. I hope to be there soon."_, Vegetto said. _"Try your best. Should I fail, then it's up to you."_, Ash said. _"I understand. Try your best."_, Vegetto said. _"I will."_, Ash said, and readied himself for the fight.

Misty and Brian were underway to Ash. "Who would have guessed that Giovanni is actually the last one?", Misty said. "I don't know, mom. I never seen this guy. But we will help dad.", Brian replied. "Although I hope he can finish this himself.". "I hope that too, Brian. But he wants us there. So let's step on it!", Misty said, and both of them flew faster to the soon-to-be battlefield.

"Hah, do you actually think you can win? You haven't seen anything yet. But if you wish to fight, then so be it.", Giovanni said, and powered up. His strength increased, but Ash wasn't surprised at least. "Is that all? If it is, then you'd better go home.", Ash said, and transformed into Super Saiyan 4. Giovanni looked surprised, but then laughed. "You will know what I can do when we fight.", he said. "Show me what you got.", Ash said. "With pleasure.", Giovanni replied, and both fighters charged at eachother. The battle had begun. Ash was holding his own, and managed to hit Giovanni a couple of times. Giovanni blocked some attacks, and tried to counter. Launching an energy blast, he blurred Ash's vision. Giovanni punched him down, and launched a beam after him. A loud explosion was the result. Giovanni waited for the things to come.

Ash emerged from the dust, which was caused by the explosion. He looked at Giovanni. "Heh, you are strong. Tell me this: how did you get this strong?", Ash asked Giovanni. "Well, since it is the last thing you will hear, I'll tell you.", he said. "When you defeated Rocket Three, I had no other choice than to do this myself. For months, a team of my best scientists have been working on me. I became what you are seeing now. I learned many attacks, and continued to become stronger.", he said. "I must say, that my team has done a great job. I'm very pleased with the results.". Ash tried to contact Vegetto, but couldn't find him. He then turned to Giovanni. "Well, that explains your new strength. But, you aren't fighting at your best. I can tell that by the way you fight. Your attacks don't even hurt me too much. So I suggest you stop holding back and fight for real.", Ash said. Then, Misty and Brian arrived. "Here we are, Ash.", she said. She looked at Giovanni, speechless. Brian looked at him too. "Is that Giovanni?", he asked. "Yes, my son. That's him.", Ash said. "Ah, more opponents for me? You're to kind Ash, but my fight is with you, and with that other guy, if he shows up.", Giovanni said. "Vegetto is still training, and until he is finished, you will fight with me.", Ash said. _"Misty, Brian, take cover. I may need your help when Vegetto arrives. I have a plan."_, he told his family. _"Understand, Ash. We will wait here until you need us."_, Misty said. Then she and Brian landed on the rocks, which laid on the forest border. Ash looked at them, and then prepared for the fight of his life. He had a small chance of winning, and he knew he had to take it.

Vegetto was still training, but couldn't find a way to transform into an ape. "Damn! There has to be a way!", he yelled to himself. "Wait! If I throw an energy ball upwards, maybe I can make the light of it to symbolize moonlight!". He gathered up energy, and threw a orb into the air. He then pulled out his tail. And waited. Suddenly, he felt something inside. _"It's working...!"_, he thought, and began to transform. He knew that his moment was almost there. After his transformation, he noticed that he had yellow fur, instead of brown. Vegetto hadn't lost his humanity, because he could control his transformation better, due to the fact that he was a full-blooded Saiyan. _"And now to go even further!"_, he thought. He concentrated his energy, and tried to bring it out. _"Ash and everyone else is counting on me! I have no other choice!"_, he thought. Then it happend. His body began to glow, and his power increased. He then changed back to his normal size, but now as a Super Saiyan 4. _"I did it! I really pulled it off!"_, he thought. He flew up, and tried to sense Ash. When he found him, he flew into that direction. To the battlefield, were the final battle is about to begin. 


	13. Ash's Plan To Defeat Giovanni

****

13. Ash's Plan To Defeat Giovanni

Ash and Giovanni fought with all their might. Ash didn't even sense Vegetto becoming a Super Saiyan 4. He was to busy fighting with his enemy. But slowly, Ash gained the upperhand. Giovanni was fighting with all his strength, but he couldn't compare to Ash. He had to do something fast. Ash knocked him out of the sky, and launched a few energy attacks after him. Giovanni was smacked into the ground. He stood up, and looked at Ash. Ash stared at him, and cupped his hands, and brought them to his waist. "Kamehame…!!!", he yelled, and pointed his hands forward. "IT'S OVER!!! HAAAA!!!!", he screamed, and launched his attack at Giovanni. A loud explosion and a rock wall crashing down confirmed that the blast had hit home. Ash flew to Misty and Brian. "Did you win, dad?", Brian asked. "Looks like it.", Ash replied. Then he sensed Vegetto coming their way. 

When he arrived, he landed by the rest. "Wow, you've done it. Don't tell me how, but you are a Super Saiyan 4.", Ash said, while looking at Vegetto. Vegetto nodded. "It was very hard to do, but I did it.", he said. "Where's Giovanni?". Ash pointed at the pile of rubble. "Under there.", he said. Vegetto was speechless. "You mean all I did was for NOTHING?!", he yelled. "Hey, calm down. There is still one thing to take care of.", Ash said. But he was interrupted by a loud explosion. They all looked at the crater. Giovanni floated above it.

"Well done, Ash.", he said. Giovanni looked pretty beaten up. "But fortunatly, I have planned for this. Watch this!". Giovanni spreaded his arms. "NOW! DO IT NOW!!!", he yelled. "What is he talking about? Surely, he doesn't think he can win?", Vegetto said. Then they heared a rumbling noise, and a laserlike cannon came out of the ground, pointing at Giovanni. A beam fired from the barrel, and struck Giovanni. Almost immediatly, Ash and the others felt his power growing. "What the…?", Vegetto said. "This is not good!", Ash said. Misty and Brian were to scared to say anything. Giovanni screamed, which almost sounded like he enjoyed it. Then, the beam stopped. Everyone looked at Giovanni, who had changed a bit. His body was more muscular, and he had grown a little. But his strength had increased far beyond Ash's and Vegetto's. They knew they were in trouble.

"So, where were we?", Giovanni grinned. "Let's try to attack him now!", Vegetto said, and flew off. Ash followed him. "So, now there are two of you. You two look almost the same, but your strength isn't great enough to compare to mine!", Giovanni laughed. "We will see about that!", Vegetto said, and charged Giovanni. The fight begun, and Vegetto started to get beaten up pretty bad, that is until Ash joined in. Both fighters fought with everything they had, and managed to hit Giovanni a couple of times. Ash punched Giovanni away, while Vegetto launched a Kamehameha after him. Ash fired one of his own. Then they waited, looking at the cloud of smoke. Then they saw a bright flash, and Giovanni emerged out of the smoke, almost unharmed. "Is that all? I didn't even feel it.", he grinned. Ash and Vegetto were almost out of options. What could they do now? "Vegetto, their is only one way to beat him now. And I hope that you agree with me on this one.", Ash said. Vegetto knew what Ash meant. "I agree, but know that is a long shot. It may not work in the end.", Vegetto said. "You never know unless you try, don't you?", Ash said. "You're right.", Vegetto replied, and both fighters landed on the ground, near Brian and Misty.

"Misty, Brian. Now we need your help. I want you two to distract him long enough, so that we can fuse.", Ash told them. "We understand, but there's a great chance we may not make it.", Misty said. Ash putted his hand on her shoulder. "I know you will make it, both of you. If you didn't, then you wouldn't be here in the first place.", he said. Misty and Brian nodded. Brian turned Super Saiyan 2, and Misty powered up to her maximum. Then they flew in front of Giovanni. "Well, a woman and a boy. Seems you are desperate to try such a foolish thing.", he smirked. "Well, we may not win, but soon there's someone who will!", Brian said, and threw an energy ball at Giovanni. Misty launched an attack of her own. "Now is your chance!", Misty yelled. Ash and Vegetto took their positions.

Giovanni charged at Brian, and punched him down hard. Misty managed to avoid an attack, but then she was smacked down as well. Giovanni readied a blast, but then he heared something. He looked at Ash and Vegetto, performing their fusion. "What is this?", he said, but he knew the answer. "HAAA!!!", Ash and Vegetto yelled as their fingers touched. Immediatly, a huge orb of light emerged, and slowly engulfed the two fighters. Misty and Brian looked at the orb with a smile. They did it. Now there should be a fighter strong enough to defeat Giovanni. Slowly, the light faded away, and Ashtto emerged out of it, now as a Super Saiyan 4. His strength was far greater than Giovanni's. "Well, here's your challenger!", he said. Giovanni couldn't say a thing. How could he have been so stupid to allow this thing happen? "And who might you be, then?", he asked. Ashtto smiled. "I only say this once. I am the bringer of your demise. You are not allowed to win. You cannot win. So, should we begin?", he said.

Misty and Brian took cover. The looked at Ashtto. He turned around to them. "Don't get to far away. It isn't over yet.", he said. "We know. Go get that bastard.", Misty said. Ashtto nodded, and looked at Giovanni. "Heh, I get it now. Just because you two have become one, you think you can beat me?", Giovanni said, and laughed. "Well, if you're not making the first move, than I will!", he said, and charged at Ashtto. Ashtto didn't move a muscle. "Take this!!!", Giovanni yelled, and tried to land a punch. Ashtto grabbed Giovanni's hand. "What?!". Giovanni tried to kick, but Ashtto blocked it. "Now you will see a sample of my power.", Ashtto said, and kicked Giovanni away. Giovanni landed in the rocks. Ashtto waited. The real battle hadn't yet begun, and Giovanni knew it. Everyone there knew it. "Let's get serious, Giovanni. I don't have all day you know.", Ashtto said. Giovanni floated above the ground. "Gladly. I must say that you are stronger, but not that much!", he said, and powered up to his maximum. _"Fool, you cannot win. How many times do I have to tell him that before it gets into his head?"_, Ashtto thought, and powered up to his maximum as well. Now the real fight was about to begin.


	14. The Strongest Warriors Wins In The End

****

14. The Strongest Warriors Wins In The End

Giovanni charged at Ashtto, and fired a blast. Ashtto simply catched it, and threw it back. Giovanni dodged it, and fired another, and stronger blast. Ashtto deflected the blast with his hand. "What?! This is impossible!", Giovanni yelled, and fired many powerful blasts. Ashtto took them head on. After the smoke cleared, he was gone. "So, I was wrong. I got myself worried for nothing. And now to finish you two!", Giovanni yelled, and turned to Brian and Misty. He then stared in fear and disbelief. Ashtto stood there as well, smiling. "Poor Giovanni. That was a bad move you just did. And to try to kill these two, that's even worse. So I cannot forgive you for that!", Ashtto said. His smile had dissapeared. "Time to fight!", he yelled, and with the blink of an eye, he was in front of Giovanni. Giovanni tried to attack, but Ashtto just dodged all his punches and kicks. Then he fought back. Giovanni started to get beaten up badly. Ashtto smacked him away, grabbed Giovanni's leg in mid-air, and swung him around a couple of times. Ashtto threw him into the rocks, and launched an attack after him. A loud explosion was the result. Ashtto floated, and waited.

Giovanni was beaten up pretty bad, but he refused to give up. He looked at Ashtto, with a very mad look on his face. "I will not be humiliated by you! Prepare to DIE!!!!", he yelled, and charged Ashtto again. Ashtto grinned, and pointed one of his hands forward. Giovanni closed in, unaware of what would happen. Ashtto readied a blast, and when Giovanni was close enough, he released it. Giovanni was too close to dodge. With a loud scream he collided with the blast and was smacked down again. "You're a fool, Giovanni. You know you cannot win, and still you want to fight. I'm not humiliating you. You are doing that to yourself.", Ashtto said. Giovanni became enraged, and fired dozens of small blasts to Ashtto. Ashtto flew through them, and punched Giovanni in his face, and then uppercutted him upwards. Ashtto flew past him, and kicked him down. Giovanni was down again. His power had greatly diminished, but was still strong enough to fight. He prepared his next attack. "You may have stopped my normal attacks, but this one will finish you off!", he yelled. He putted his arms forward, and opened his hands. A yellow orb began to show, and grew bigger. And bigger. "Let's see, if you can stop this! YAAAAAHHH!!!", Giovanni screamed, and released an enormous beam straight at Ashtto. The beam collided with a huge explosion. "And that is the end of you!", Giovanni yelled. He thought he was triumphant. And from the looks of it, it seems that he was.

Brian and Misty couldn't say a thing. They didn't sense Ashtto at all. "Mom, did he just won?", Brian said. Misty couldn't say a word, but Brian sensed his mother's anger growing. "YOU BASTARD!!!! YOU KILLED HIM!!!!", she yelled, and putted all her energy in her attack. "KAMEHAMEHAAAAAAA!!!!", she yelled, and fired straight at Giovanni. He didn't even bother to look at them, not even when the beam collided with him. Misty was worn out from her attack. Brian walked up to his mother, but didn't know what to say. "I hope he felt that.", Misty said, with a faint smile. Then she passed out. Brian looked at the cloud of smoke. He turned Super Saiyan 2, and prepared his own attack. "The least I can do is follow my mother's example. Kamehame…", he said. The smoke cleared, and he saw Giovanni looking at him, with an evil smile. But he then saw someone else. Brian lowered his hands, and powered down to normal. "What's the matter kid? Lost your guts? I don't blame you. You couldn't even hurt me. Now DIE!!!", he said. "Before you do that, you'd better look behind you!", Brian said. "Think I'm going to fall for that old joke kid? I just defeated the one that could stop me!", Giovanni grinned. "Oh yeah? You really think so?", a voice said behind him. Giovanni looked around, and saw Ashtto floating behind him. "How?! It hit dead on!", Giovanni yelled. "It did. But that attack wasn't strong enough, you know. Face it Giovanni. You never had a chance to win, and you never will. I'll make sure of that!", Ashtto said. He flew a little back, and cupped his hands. He then brought them to his lower right waist. "Let's see if you can withstand this attack! DUAL KAMEHAME….", Ashtto said, and in his hands an orb formed. But at his left waist, a second one appeared. Giovanni was to scared to move. "HAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!", Ashtto yelled, and two beams fired straight a Giovanni, sending him back into the ground. A loud explosion was the result. Ashtto lowered his hands and waited.

When the smoke cleared, a great part of the forest was gone. A huge crater had appeared, and Giovanni laid in the center of it. He tried to stood up, and tried to power up. But he was to weak to do that. Ashtto hovered above the crater. He was about to tell him something, when the fusion wore off. Ash and Vegetto reappeared, both Super Saiyan 4. Giovanni looked at them, and he finally understand their secret. They could become one. And they did it only to wore him down to what he now was. Ash looked at Misty, who had woken up, and Brian. He signaled them to come to him. They did, and looked at Giovanni, badly bruised and wounded. "Giovanni, you have lost. Although you won't admit it, you have been defeated.", Ash said. Giovanni grinned. "It's not over until it's over.", he said, and launched an attack at Misty. Ash deflected it, by standing in front of her and slashing it away. "I will never forgive you. Your creation killed my father. You abducted my family. You tried to kill my family! Like they were nothing but animals!", Ash yelled. "And for that, we are going to finish you!". They formed a circle around the crater. They took one last look at Giovanni. Then all four of them cupped their hands, and brought them to their lower right waist. "NOW IT'S OVER!!!", they all screamed. Giovanni started to look afraid. "KAAAMEEEHAAAMEEE……!!!", they all yelled, and pointed their hands at Giovanni. Giovanni realized that he was done for. "HAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!", they screamed, and four beams flew to Giovanni. In a loud scream of pain, Giovanni slowly desintegrated, until there was nothing left of him. Vegetto looked around, and then fired a blast straight into the ground. A loud explosion confirmed that the laboratory was destroyed. They all looked at eachother, and Misty and Brian flew in Ash's arms. They did it. Giovanni was no more. With their leader gone, TR was nothing. And they knew it. It was all over. Ash and Vegetto powered down to normal, and flew back home.

A few weeks later, police had arrested all of the remaining TR members, and most of them were sentenced to jail. Ash and his family and friends knew all of it, since they helped the police to find them. Now all of them were in Ash's home. "Say, Ash. What are your plans for now?", Vegetto asked him. "I don't know.", Ash answered. He looked at Misty and Brian. "Looks like I'm needed here now, more than ever.". "I see. But know this: you're not going to slip off, are you? I still want to beat you in battle!", Vegetto grinned. "Some things never change, do they?", Ash replied. And all of them started laughing, knowing that they had stopped TR by themselves, and that future trainers would never have to worry about them.

~THE END~


End file.
